The Twelves Days Of Christmas
by ell25
Summary: Unrelated chapters of the 12 days of Christmas. See what the Avatar characters get up to! Pairings will change each chapter. 12 - Drummers drumming
1. The First Day Of Christmas

_The Twelve Days of Christmas start with Christmas Day and finish with the eve of Epiphany on 5th January just to let you know. Anway, I will update everyday for 12 days with different pairings each time. Hope you like! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well it is here in Australia :P_

* * *

This is my first Christmas with Sokka. Despite his crazy antics and his failed attempts at convincing the children of his tribe that he is the Prince of The Water Tribe, he's really not that bad once you get to know him.

After out near death experience at Sozin's Comet we got closer to each other, formed a great relationship and from then on we've been dating. How we possibly put up with each other is beyond me, it's one question I've never been able to answer. But what I can tell you is this; we are in love for reasons unknown.

Today is as you all know; Christmas, and my mother, father and myself are lazily (and impatiently) seated around the Christmas Tree in the middle of our lounge area. My father has continuously complained about how Sokka misses out on half the day and all the rest of it, but I insist that he sleeps in. It annoys my father, right? So, that's the fun part of it. I call it Christmas Spirit.

Though, I am happy at the thought that I get to spend my Christmas with my family. Aang and Katara are coming around later for a huge family get together.

I've never been a typical fan of Christmas. My parents would buy me so many presents that some are still shoved in my closet wrapped up like the day I got it. They spoilt me, and I didn't like it. They thought I was defenceless, and I didn't like it. But they've finally grown to except me, and I'm sure this is one Christmas I'll remember forever.

"Sokka!" I call before he even comes into view, causing my parents to jump violently.

"Hey, Babe! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!"

He gives me a one-handed hug. I instantly become curious.

"What have you got in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you have, give it here." I attempt to reach his hand but to no avail.

He laughs. "OK, OK, I'll give it to you afterward."

I nod reluctantly. I guess I missed out on acting like this when I was a small girl, waiting up for Santa to come, running downstairs to open my presents, waking up mum and dad too early. I feel all giddy inside.

After half an hour of ripping open presents and admiring them before throwing them to the side to find out what the next one held, I finally turn to Sokka.

"So, what are you holding in your other hand?"

A small but strong hand found mine and an object is placed in my hand. I feel its texture and smell it then I frown. "What is it?"

"A pear!" He exclaims excitedly.

My frown deepens. "A pear," I repeat in a much more of a drone than his voice, my eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Yep."

How he is remaining enthusiastic I don't know. Nonetheless I attempt to keep a smile on my face and my tone even. But still, he got me a pear? Oh well, it's the thought that counts I guess….

"But there's more!"

A mango? I snort despite myself.

"OK, what?" I decide to ask as he is so eager to tell me.

"Come with me."

He takes my hand and leads me outside. I smell the fresh morning air and breathe it in.

"OK, close your eyes."

Ever since we've been together…actually ever since we met he manages to always forget that I'm blind. Usually I retort with either a smart remark that is offensive to him, come straight out with a witty remark or I just snap at him for forgetting I'm blind. But in this case I don't bother to correct him. I close my sightless eyes and continue to let him lead me outside.

My bare feet hit the dew-covered grass and I wriggle my toes.

We seem to arrive at my present and I hear a bird whistling a sweet melody.

"Open!"

I open my eyes, and to my 'surprise' I can't see anything. Mum and dad who I feel following me say, "Darling, Sokka has got you a pear tree."

I laugh. It's the thought counts. "Thank you, Sokka," I say genuinely embracing him.

I feel his heart go faster and he's obviously happy that I like it.

"Look at that sweetheart, there's a partridge in your tree."

"They are a very rare bird in the earth kingdom," my dad says knowingly.

Toph:_ On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
__A partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

Ideas for pairings are appreciated. Have a great Christmas!


	2. The Second Day Of Christmas

_Well, I'm so overhwhelmed! For both my story and chapter I posted yesterday I got so much feedback with reviews, alerts, favs etc etc. So this is a massive thank you to you all!!_

_Disclaimer: Just like yesterday, I don't own Avatar!_

* * *

The war is over, and everything is great. Christmas has just been and gone in a flash and we are all still at the palace. Aang is resting from his battle with the Fire Lord, Zuko is beginning his Fire Lord duties and Toph…well she's just being Toph. And me, I'm sitting outside enjoying the tranquillity and peacefulness.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Sure," I answer. There goes the tranquillity and peacefulness out the window.

It's Zuko. Looks like the burden of being Fire Lord is already weighing him down.

"Everything OK?" I ask a little worrisome.

"Just having a break. It's been busy."

I laugh. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"But now I can finally have time for friends…and relationships."

I open my mouth to speak, but can't think of anything to say, so I remain silent.

"I have something for you. Well they're really for everyone and will be kept here if it's OK with you, I was meant to show you yesterday, but I forgot with everything going on and Christmas and everything..."

He seemed to notice the look that I gave him and finally took a breath. "Well come with me."

He takes my hand and I hesitate for a moment. His touch is so warm and relaxing. Maybe now I have time for my friends and relationships too. I had never really thought about dating anyone since Jet. Ever since Zuko helped me find my mother's killer I've always had feelings for him, and I guess they've grown since then. Well now that I think about it, we've been really close. Every chance I get to touch him or laugh at his jokes I do. And I guess he does the same too.

I'm thankful that he's giving me a present; after all I did get him one. I brought him new Fire lord clothing and some other knick-knacks I think will be of use to him.

By now he has led me to a small pond. I saw it here a while ago but never thought of actually taking a look at it. He turns to look out over the water and I follow his gaze. In the pond are two turtle ducks and I gasp.

"Merry Christmas."

"Zuko, they are adorable. Thank you."

Realising that our hands are still clasped together I let go and pull him into an embrace. He leans into it and we finally break apart. I then kneel down and brush my hands along the top of the water.

"Here, I have some bread."

I take the bread from him and begin to break it up. I throw it in the water close to where I'm knelt and the ducks warily come forward. I smile at them.

"You can visit them anytime."

"Well actually, if it's OK with you, I was thinking that maybe I could stay at the palace with you for a while."

"Yeah, I'd love that."

"I can help you out with all your Fire Lord duties and besides from your Uncle and all your servants being there it's just you and me." I giggle. Well we definitely won't be alone; there'll be another hundred people in the palace but still...

"And don't forget the turtle ducks."

We both laugh and turn back toward them both ready for more feed.

I indicate to the biggest of both and say, "I'll call that one Kamo," I then point at the smallest one, "And that one Reiki."

"They're beautiful names."

Katara:_ On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree.  
_


	3. The Third Day Of Christmas

I am so nervous. Everybody is out there watching. But I'll be OK, I do this in front of everyone all the time. I've been out in front of these people many times before. I just hope I don't make a mistake with this new routine.

I hear my name called and I walk into the massive tent. I climb the ladder and reach the top after what felt like hours but were mere minutes. My breathing becomes heavy as I forget my routine.

But then I see him in the crowd; I can't see anyone else but him. He stares at me with his bright blue eyes and I smile at him. He waves and my heart flutters and at the same time my pulse slows.

He calls something inaudible to me, although I do know that it was some kind of encouragement. I take a breath and step out onto the tight-rope. Everyone seems to draw in a collective breath as I take my first step across it. There is nothing to guide me now.

I manage a cart-wheel and remain steady, my arms outstretched at my sides. I picture his face in my mind and concentrate on anything but that. And in no time at all I have reached the end and climb back down the ladder. A congratulatory applause erupts from the stand and I mouth a 'thank you' to the ecstatic water Tribe boy sitting in the front row.

He was there for me yesterday in my time of need. See, said boy comforted me when he gained the knowledge that my parents left when I was a small child. I have had no one to spend Christmas with since I was a child. But now that it's all over with I feel much happier than I have on any Christmas Day before.

I didn't need a present or a big dinner for my Christmas Day to be special. All I needed was him.

By now I had left the tent after meeting the standards of the crowd being the last performer as well. And the first person I see run out of the tent is him, a goofy grin plastered on his face as he snatches a hug from me.

As he lets go he says, "Wow, that was so good!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh and I didn't have a present for you yesterday and in such late notice with no money it's nothing special but come backstage."

I conduct a handstand causing him to laugh and I walk on my hands toward backstage, following in tow behind him. As we arrive, there, in a fairly large cage are the cutest animals in the world, and ever since I was little I've always wanted one…and well, now I have three.

"Oh, Sokka." I hug him extra tight. "How did you know rabbithens are my most favourite animals?"

"Uh, well…" He just shrugged and I giggled.

"They have such a wonderful aurora too. I'm going to dress them all up in pink clothes."

Sokka shoots me a funny look. "I'm joking Sokka."

"Oh, right." He laughs awkwardly. "I knew that."

"Although it would look cute." I peck him on the cheek and pick one of them up, stroking it softly. "Thanks for being there for me on Christmas…and today."

_Ty Lee: On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

_Well for one day I want to do slash...so any ideas on pairings for me. I was thinking SokkaxZuko, but that'll mean Sokka in 3 and Zuko in 4 chapters (maybe more for both if it comes down to it), so if you would please inform me on your choice it'd be appreciated :) Please review so that I know I'm not just typing to myself! And by the way, the animals are purposely being changed to fit in with Avatar._


	4. The Fourth Day Of Christmas

_Well this was a really random thing that came to mind and I don't particularly like it...but I'd like to know what you all think! =]_

* * *

We're having a Christmas party today. Yes, I know it's late. But is it really my fault that I am the Avatar and had Agni knows how much things to do. Honestly, all I wanted was to spend time with my friends…no family in a huge Christmas party in the fire nation.

Nonetheless I'm having it today, so I should really stop complaining. Toph, Zuko and myself are making it look like an actual Christmas party. To get the image in your mind, we are outside under a huge awning. There are lamps set up all around that Zuko has kindly lit, extracting light underneath the awning. And just like we did at the fire nation cave where I acted as Kuzon, Toph constructed platforms around the place.

Now that I remember, I in fact invited Onji to the party tonight. She just thinks she has a special invite from the Avatar for being a birdrat lover or something of the sort…It was Sokka's idea to come up with a lie to why she was invited so who knows what he came up with. But when she gets here I'm going to reveal myself to her.

We eagerly awaited the arrival of our guests as night began to blanket the sky, millions of stars twinkling in dark.

In a matter of minutes we had lots of people arrive, all my friends that I had met on my travels. I then saw Onji come along, a box held in her hand covered in a blanket. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She has changed so much since I last saw her. I never told anyone but I liked her, a lot. I secretly lost my feelings for Katara when she was around and I had a strange feeling that she liked me too.

"Avatar Aang, Merry Christmas!" She greets me with a bow.

I laugh, I hate when people are so official. "Please, just call me Aang. A Merry Christmas to you too."

"Here I have you something. I know you probably have lots of them but I got you what was left in the shop."

She lifts the blanket of the box, which I now discover is a cage and opens the lid. Out fly four birdrats that land on the ground and scutter around my feet playfully.

"Thanks, Onji, and they are trained."

"Yep."

"Can I talk to you about something for a moment?"

"Sure."

I motion for her to sit down, the birdrats flying or scampering behind us. I hold her hand in mine. "Please, Onji, promise me you won't get mad."

She looks at me sceptically, I'm pretty sure wondering why I'm acting like this but nonetheless says, "OK, I promise."

"Remember when a boy was new in your class from the colonies, and his name was Kuzon."

"Yeah…"

"Uh, well," I rub the back of my neck nervously with my free hand. "That was me."

"Kuzon?" Oh no, I think she's mad. But to my astonishment she embraces me and says with her voice muffled, "I thought I would never see you again! But why did you lie to me?"

By now she has released me from her hug.

"I don't know...I just couldn't tell anyone. I am sorry, Onji."

"Kuz...Aang, I'm not sure I can forgive you."

I take her hand again and I stare directly into her eyes. "Please, Onji, I invited you here to tell you the truth. I couldn't tell you then, you know I couldn't have. I know it's hard to forgive, but please look into your heart. I want you to trust me."

"Aang, I...I forgove you."

She embraces me and a familiar whistling tune falls on my ears performed by the birdrats.

_Aang: On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree._


	5. The Fifth Day Of Christmas

**A suggestion pairing from Secret Starr. **

**Me, myself and I don't own Avatar...who would've guessed?**

_

* * *

_

Dear Mai,

_I'm sorry but I need to leave here, I need to do what's right for myself and my nation. Please forgive me, but I've found my destiny, and I need to do good to rid of the Fire Lord. I'm leaving to join the Avatar and I just hope that after this war we can be together again. I know your birthday is coming up and our 5 year anniversary is today, so I have left in your top drawer a gift. You have given me the best Christmas I have ever had. Remember that I love you and I always will. I will come back for you when all this is over._

_Love Zuko._

I remain seated on Mai's four poster bed and fight back the tears that are threatening to spill over. Zuko does not cry. He never has and never will. I slip the letter under Mai's pillow and leave the room with one last backward glance before shutting the door. I walk down the familiar red shrouded hallway toward my room. Hopefully the next time I see it will be when I become Fire Lord alongside my hopefully new acquainted friends.

I push open the ajar door and finish packing my suitcase, staring at the fire nation insignia mounted on my wall as I do so. I close my eyes momentarily and leave with no hesitation or guilt.

* * *

"MAI!" Azula shouts to her friend, a letter flailing in the air that is grasped tightly in her long finger-nailed hand.

Mai gloomily walks toward the voice of Azula. "Mm?"

I found a letter in your room.

Mai was used to the fact of Azula snooping about in her room, she wouldn't be surprised if she had already ripped it open.

"I figured it was from Zuzu so I didn't think it was worth me opening it," she says dismissively.

"Thanks, Azula."

Azula left Mai to open the letter by herself. Her eyes ran from one edge of the page to the other, scanning the all too familiar writing. And for once in her life, Mai felt emotion. She felt hurt, broken-hearted and anger. Nonetheless, she re-read the line that read _I know your birthday is coming up and our 5 year anniversary is today, so I have left in your top drawer a gift. _Scrunching up the letter that she held in her hand she headed for her room. As she walked in she threw the now piece of rubbish in her wastebasket bin and opened up her top drawer. There, wrapped in delicate Christmas paper was a gift, that was not mistakeably a small box.

She rips off the paper to discover just what she had predicted, a small box. She slowly opened it to reveal small golden rings held inside. She began to count them, lying them out across her palm. Five. Five golden rings for their 5 year anniversary. She didn't want anything like this, especially after all that he had spent on her for Christmas. But in the back of her mind, Mai thought_, but I do deserve this. I deserve more than this. What I didn't deserve was for_ him _to walk out on me like this, with a letter, a _letter!_ to explain that he was leaving to make friends with someone he had been trying to catch since he was 13._

To Mai it was preposterous. Why in Agni's name could this be true, could this be possible? It seemed completely and utterly stupid to her. But to tell the cold heart truth, Mai was just too upset to face the facts.

She sits down hopelessly on her bed and one by one places the rings on each of her fingers. She raises her hands in front of her gaze and manages a sad smile before getting up and walking outside. She walks to a rocky area with cliffs and mountains as her panoramic views where Zuko and her would always sit and talk...and kiss. It was _their _spot.

As she turns the corner she sees a lone figure sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. He hears her shoes scuff and it is too late for him to leave, let alone get up from his place.

He sighs as she pushes his suitcase aside and sits down beside him.

Putting aside everything else in her mind, Mai questions, "A letter? A measly letter? You couldn't even muster up the courage to tell me face-to-face."

"Mai, I'm sorry, but it would've been much harder that way."

"How do you know that?"

Zuko's voice is now loud, he is angry with himself. "Because it's hard for me now! It's hurting me!"

She looks away at his sudden outburst. And before long she feels a hand on her cheek and she turns her head. "You're wearing the rings."

"Yeah. Happy Anniversary."

Zuko pulls her into a goodbye kiss and between gasps of air he whispers, "I'm sorry."

_Mai: On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty Lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree._


	6. The Sixth Day Of Christmas

**Suggestion pairing - This is for kapinkapugen.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Avatar!!**

* * *

"You don't get anyone presents on New Year's Eve," I argue.

"I do. It's...a tradition," Toph says mischeviously.

I furrow my eyebrows and she walks off singgering. Something is going to happen, and it's not going to be good. Just like exactly 6 days ago. Toph thought it'd be 'funny' to tell everyone that I specially put up mistletoe just so I could kiss Sokka. And surprise, surprise, the little monkey put it up and when Sokka was standing under it bent the earth under me so that I was standing mere centimetres away from him. And to my utter dismay she had to finish it off with an aftershock and yes, you guessed it, our lips touched.

Don't worry, I got her back for it. I kissed her underneath the mistletoe. When we broke apart I told her I done it because I thought it'd be funny. Then, it was my time to laugh. But from then on I couldn't keep away. But of course that's another story, for now I need to watch my back because my girlfriend is on the loose.

I knew my Christmas present wasn't over yet, she told me so. Of course I didn't believe her, but that was stupid of me.

"What's got your boomerang in a knot? Did someone burn your face or something? Oh, right, uh..."

"No, well yes, but Toph is up to something and I don't know what."

Sokka immediately raised a pipe with a dragon head on the end in the air. He now wore a monocle over his right eye and a funny looking hat. "This looks like a job for Sokka The Investigator."

"How original," I mumble sarcastically as he walks off, magnifying everything in his path.

* * *

"Zuko Zuko! Zu-"

"YES, I heard you the first time. What?"

"I know what your little girlfriend is up to."

"Which is..." I prompted impatiently.

"She's gone to the village to get eggs for dinner." Sokka stared at me proudly and I bowed my head in shame.

"So, you've been spying on her all day and you come and tell me that?"

He nods at me enthusiastically, grinning sheepily. "Glad I could be of assistance. If anything else needs to be done, please, don't hesitate to call me."

I slap my forehead and shake my head. Well I guess I'm just going to have to wait. Maybe it's only an open threat, but who am I trying to convince?

I walk to our area where we usually eat and sit beside Toph, kissing her on the cheek. Hopefully if I get in her good books she won't do anything too drastic. And just like Sokka had investigated, we did have eggs mixed in with our dinner, but that proved to me absolutely nothing?

"Well, I'm off to bed."

"Good night." Toph smiles at me.

"Yeah, night," I say a little suspisciously.

I open my door which reveals a dark room and get into bed when I hear a strange noise. Furrowing my eyebrows I get up to turn on the light when I step on something which breaks with a crunching sound. And as I hurriedly turn on the light, I look around my room to see about half a dozen geese-reindeer strutting around and laying eggs.

I stare at the mess they had made in my room. "TOPH!!!"

She is at my door too fast for my liking and begins to laugh hysterically. "I was right, it was funny. You should've seen your face, it was priceless."

"Remind me why your my girlfriend again..."

"Because you can't resist me." She plants a kiss on my lips and continues laughing as she walks down the hall.

_Zuko: On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
__Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree_

**

* * *

**

Well if any of you have any suggestions for pairings I'll be glad to hear them...otherwise you'll have to put up with what I choose :)


	7. The Seventh Day Of Christmas

_If there's any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it up, that goes for any chapter, thanks! _

_I don't own Avatar...Enjoy_

* * *

Everyone thought Jet had died but secretly he had been living with Azula in the palace the entire time.

At first things weren't good, they were terrible between the two. He didn't like the idea one bit about her being the Fire Nation Princess after all him and the Freedom Fighters had tried to achieve. She didn't like the fact that he had dated the Water Tribe peasant and had been friends with her banished brother. But you know what the cliché states; opposites attract. And so they did.

They had in fact grown closer and closer when they had fought. They could never have a civil conversation, and all in all they were perfect for each other. But one thing Azula wouldn't - _didn't_ like, was Jet forgetting her birthday. Alas how the Princess repeated Agni only knows how many times that it was 7 days after Christmas and the fact that it didn't give anybody an excuse not to give her the same amount of presents.

But after the first day Jet tuned out whenever she went on about it then the question that went buzzing through his mind were _Now was that 6 days? No 7, or maybe seventeen? Oh well, it's after Christmas some time._

But when Azula went on another of her rampages screaming about presents and how worthless they usually are or something or rather Jet decided to take action. He overheard Mai and Ty Lee talking in a barely audible conversation where they said something along the lines of 'Likes...animals...birthday...tomorrow' which would then be followed by a laugh. He shrugged and set off into the night looking for any animal he could find. Because honestly her birthday was a mere 4 hours away and he was without a present.

He scouted the palace's grounds, looking for whatever he could. A birdrat, a turtle duck, a baby badgermole, anything he could get his hands on. And after an hour he retired to the park bench that seated mere metres from the pond where to Jet's dismay were no creatures. Not even a beetle.

A soothing noise hit his ears, which to everyone would be irritating, but he weren't to know. Jet was brought up with these creatures when he was with the Freedom Fighters and instantly scoopped half a dozen or so of grasshopperswans that would occasionally skim the top of the water lightly, easy for a skilled fighter like Jet to catch.

Jet walked inside and hid them in is closet for the next morning. _Much to Azula's surprise_ he thought happily.

* * *

Early the next morning Azula approached Jet's room where she had heard a crash previous seconds ago. She slowly pushed the door open and Jet was standing up rubbing his head. He looked up at her and explained lamely, "Fell out of bed."

She grunted but managed a small smile. "Hey, what's that noise?"

"Uh, I don't hear anything."

"No, listen. I can definitely hear something." She walks over to the cupboard and looks inside picking up a box and giving it an odd look. As she opens it she screams in fright, dropping the contents of the box to the ground. The grasshopperswans begin to hop away when Azula stretches her two fingers toward the group and lightning fills the room. And instantly it falls quiet.

"Much better. They must've been breeding in there or something." She shudders at the thought. "I hate them so much."

The piece of grass that he always chewed on now fell from his mouth. "Oh…"

Azula's eyes grow wide. "Were they…me?" She points to herself dumbly and sighs. "Why do I shoot everything with lightning when they come near me?!"

Jet backed away a step or two but eventually nears her again and places a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Uh, sorry. I didn't realise you hated grasshopperswans so much." _That's a little ironic. She'll face the Avatar or her father and use fire and all the rest of it, but she's...scared of grasshopperswans? _Jet questioned in his mind.

"Oh well, you'll make it up to me on my birthday. You better get me something good." She shoots him a threatening glare.

"But isn't it your birthday today?" He asks incredulously.

She shrugs. "No, it's New Year's Eve, I was just testing you. And well, you got a big fat zero. You're not a very good boyfriend." Azula walks out of the room shaking her head whilst Jet stares at the back of her head with his mouth hanging open.

_Azula: On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven grasshopperswans a-jumping, __  
Zuko: Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree_

_

* * *

_

Near the end with the part with Azula was like on The Beach episode...remeber...yeah I thought you did =] Review..please... :D


	8. The Eighth Day Of Christmas

**Sorry I forgot all about posting!!** Ah,I didn't have much time for this so it's changed it to 8 Panda Lillys. I still hope you like it, I tried my very best. Anyway, Happy New Year everyone!! 2009 =]

* * *

Toph and Sokka lazily walk out of their rooms stretching and yawning as if it was perfectly choreographed. They bump into each other and grin.

"Happy New Year!" Toph cheers.

"Happy eighth day of Christmas!" Sokka cheers simultaneously to Toph.

"What?" They question at the same time.

"Happy eighth day of Christmas?" Toph laughs melodramatically pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "Sokka, you're such an idiot. What kind of a day is that?! It's new year's day you dope." She bonks him on the head with her fist and heads outside.

He raises an eyebrow and rubs his head. After his slow reaction time comes to a close he calls out, "Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Mornin' everyone," Toph greets them cheerfully. "Are we leaving today?"

"No just one more day, I really want to see Aunt Wu. Everyone else has..." Katara complains.

Toph blows her bangs that are hanging in front of her eyes. "Sure, whatever, as long as I'm not disturbed I'll be OK."

* * *

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not." He growls in frustration hurling the petal less flower to the ground.

"How long has been doing that for?" Katara questions.

Sokka shrugs and they continue watching Aang do the same thing over and over again from their hidden places. When finally Sokka gets up and approaches Aang tentatively. "Aang? Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Because she doesn't love me like I do," he mumbles sulkily. He heaves an overdramatic sigh and takes Sokka's outstretched hand to help him up from his cross-legged position. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes it does Aang. And I think I have a pretty good idea who you're talking about. Now if I had to pick anyone to date her I'd definitely pick you."

Aang smiles up at him. "So you think I should talk to her about it?"

"Yes."

Aang nods and walks across the meadow to find his true love, whilst Sokka races past him to alert her of what's coming.

"Katara!" Sokka calls as he arrives at their small house, glancing backward to make sure Aang isn't close by. He explains to her what is about to ensue and she blushes.

"I think I'll go see Aunt Wu first and she can tell me if me and Aang will be together forever."

Sokka rolls his eyes. "OK, whatever you want to do."

* * *

The curtain of night falls quickly over the sky as Katara steps inside Aunt Wu's place. She's about to knock on her door when she hears a conversation taking place in another room involving a familiar voice.

"Do you want to go out somewhere tonight, Meng?"

"Uh, sure, I'd love too." She blushes furiously.

Katara hears footsteps coming from inside and quickly runs outside, making sure to stay out of sight. She watches, her heart breaking, as Aang and Meng walk out hand-in-hand.

"Actually, Meng, I'm going to go see Aunt Wu first, we'll leave in half an hour OK?"

"OK!" Meng skips off.

* * *

"Aunt Wu, I'm going on a date with a girl tonight and I want to get her something that will impress her."

Aunt Wu smiles knowingly. "What you need is a panda lily. But the only way you can get one is to reach the top of the volcano."

"OK, thanks, I can get that easily."

Aang left grinning, and earthbended his way to the top of the volcano. He picked one panda lilly then decided to get a few more. He ran back down the volcano and offered the flowers to Meng.

"Aang! They're beautiful!"

He smiles sheepishly and she pecks him on the corner of his lips. She pulls back and smells the flowers then looks back up and smiles.

_Meng: On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight panda lillys,  
Azula: Seven grasshopperswans a-jumping,  
Zuko: Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

_Sorry again! Not enough detail. I still hope you review hehe and have an awesome New Year! I'll post the other one up later today :)_


	9. The Ninth Day Of Christmas

_I like this chapter hehe! Warning: Implies Slash._

_Disclaimer: Owners of A:TLA don't spend their time on fanfic..what does that tell you? I don't own it!!!_

* * *

Once upon a time I was a ladies man, but now…I'm a man's man. But no one needs to know that, it's our little secret, you got that? My last two weeks has been jam packed with Agni's knows what - Parties, Christmas, New Year, fireworks, presents and all the rest of it. And well…I am beat. So all I want to do right now is lay my thumping head down on my oh so comforting pillow and sleep a soundless sleep, never to be awoken again…well at least not until I'm fully rested. That's all I want, but can I get it I ask myself? No, not five minutes of peacefulness.

"Just leave me alone!"

Oh, oops, did I say that aloud?

"Yes," a voice answers and I jump furiously. And of course just my luck I fall out of bed, and even better, I was on the top bunk.

"Zuko! Are you OK?"

"Yeah," I lie. My head really hurts. I'm having a dizzy spell.

He helps me up and I fall back down as if I'm taking on the role of a drunkard. He wraps an arm around me just above my waist and seats me down on the bottom bunk. Why did it have to be a guy to sweep me off my feet? It doesn't help my situation. But who am I to complain…

"Do you want me to get something for you? Should I get Katara?"

"No, no it's fine," I assure him. I just need to rest, which I have been trying to do for how long now?

"Well I'll stay in here just in case."

"There's no need."

"No, I want to. And anyway, there's something I want you to see when you're feeling better."

"At nine thirty at night?"

He nods and I roll my eyes. "Well I might as well go see it now."

"Only if you're feeling OK…"

He touches my arm to help me up and I snatch it away. "Yes…fine."

We set off and in no time half an hour has passed and no words have been swapped between us. Not that it affects me at all; I am too busy thinking about that party…

"Zuko, is there something you want to talk about? Ever since New Year's Eve you've been acting differently."

I shake my head trying to seem nonchalant. I see him shrug from the corner of my eye but from the look in his eye he's obviously not convinced.

"Where are we going anyway?" I finally ask.

"You'll see," he replies mischievously causing me to sigh.

"Are we there yet?" I inquire a good hour later.

"Now we are," he responds cheerfully.

I look around to see nothing but dense forest and the sky. I shoot him a questioningly glare as he raps eight times on a rock in a sort of rhythm. The rock opens and he takes my hand, and before I can retort we are sliding down a tunnel. Luckily, I land softly and I gaze around the dank place confused. Very confused.

"Uh, where are we?"

"It's called a pub…or bar," he shrugs.

"There you are Sokka," a voice calls. "Have you got it all planned for tonight?" He slaps a hand on Sokka's back.

"Yep, actually they should be arriving very shortly."

And right on cue half a dozen or so women walk out onto a stage and begin a dance routine. No, nine of them and at this I raise an eyebrow to its highest altitude.

Sokka begins to explain, "Well I noticed that something was getting you down so I thought I'd do something to cheer you up. You're a ladies man; you must like this kind of stuff."

I look around uncomfortably. He's just hit the spot that I've been avoiding. "Actually Sokka," I start in a whisper. "There's something I've been avoiding and I really need to tell someone."

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I already know."

"You do?" I inquire skeptically. No wait, he'll be thinking of something completely different that's way off the mark.

"Yes." He now leans in a whisper something barely inaudible into my ear. In the simplest form he says, "Let's just say you're not interested in girls.

I gasp and bite my bottom lip. How could he possibly know? Oh no, I think I'm blushing. Zuko doesn't get embarrassed. Then it hits me, a simple question.

I look up at him. "Then why the ladies?"

He shrugs. "This way I can't get jealous."

_Zuko: On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,_  
_Meng: Eight panda lilies,  
Azula: Seven grasshopperswans a-jumping,  
Zuko: Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree_

* * *

I realised just as I finished Zuko already had his geese-reindeer but oh well, he has 2 parts in the song now. Comments? Criticism?


	10. The Tenth Day Of Christmas

_Well I did Zutara so I might as well do the other pairing that there is so much controversy over._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, no way, no how._

* * *

"I'm hungry," Sokka moans.

"I'm hungry," he repeats louder.

"I'm hungry!" he practically yells again.

"I'm annoyed!" Katara retorts.

"Why?"

She growls in frustration.

"I'm Aang," I say cheerfully.

They both look at me, Katara nearly ready to pull her hair out, Sokka holding his stomach as if he's in agony.

I huff. "Well let's find somewhere to eat."

Sokka nods enthusiastically and Katara points to a poster on a notice board. On our travels to find my fire bending teacher we have come past countless posters advertising a Fire Nation fair for…

"Today! Let's go!" Katara squeals.

"Sounds good," I agree.

"You do know that something is going to happen, right?" Sokka questions gloomily.

I look to Katara and we both shrug. "Doesn't it always?"

We begin our walk to the village where the fair is being held and I hear Sokka sigh behind us and his stomach rumble, which causes him to carry on behind us.

The small, cobble streets of the village are filled with hundreds of Fire Nation citizens on rides, eating, talking and playing games. I see a small girl point at a dragon excitedly but quickly recoils behind her mother when it breathes fire. "Mummy," I hear the little girl say. "Can that fire hurt people?"

Her mother throws her head back and laughs. "No sweetie, fire doesn't hurt people."

I continue to glare at the mother who of course is not looking at me. How could she lie to her child like that? 'Fire doesn't hurt people'? As if it doesn't. It's killed millions of innocent lives.

"Aang?" Katara taps me on the shoulder.

I wheel around. "Yeah? Sorry." I shake my head and spot a sign with pictures of the Fire Lord on it. It reads, 'Go through the tunnel of the jumping Fire Lords'. I chuckle and bend down trying to see as far as I can through the tunnel but it's too dark. "Aw, I really want to go in there." I empty out my pockets to reveal no money whatsoever. "But I'm broke," I sigh.

"Here, Aang, I've got some left," Katara offers sweetly.

I grin and jump up and down.

"What about me?" Sokka whines.

"Sorry, Sokka, I haven't got enough for you. You'll just have to wait out here."

Sokka walks off grumbling, most likely to buy some food.

I help Katara into the boat and I follow after her. We commence to move along the rippling water at a leisurely pace. And it is then that I see the arch that is in the shape of a heart that we go underneath. There are more hearts scattered inside the tunnel and the couple in front of us are kissing. My heart beats faster. I thought we were just going to watch people dress up as the Fire Lord? I wonder if Katara realised this was some kind of romance tunnel? I look to her but she's too busy looking around in awe.

"Look, Aang!" She points in front of her.

There, up ahead are people dressed up as the Fire Lord fire bending and…leaping around the place like clowns.

One of them suddenly breathes fire in the shape of a love heart but Katara has already recoiled and has scooted closer to me. She holds my arm with both her hands. The fire gets closer to us from both sides. We both have the same idea and construct a wall of water. I take Katara's hand and I skim us across the water's surface.

Daring to take a backward glance the 'Fire Lords' are hot on our heels; I go faster.

We finally reach the end of the tunnel and straight away I see Sokka sitting alone at a table. I take his arm and he complains about something to do with food, but I'm not listening. We need to get to safety. Calling Appa with my bison whistle I begin to fend off the 'Fire Lords' who still seem to be leaping around as they send volleys of attacks at us. More people crowd around us and guards begin to shout orders and unleash even more attacks on us.

To my relief Appa swoops down causing the Fire Nation population to take a step backward and stare in awe at Appa. We quickly jump on, Sokka struggling to scramble up Appa's fur, and fly off into the distance. I look around to see one last fire blast aimed right at Katara who is still in shock. I use my air bending to veer it off and breathe a sigh of relief.

Katara does the same and kisses my cheek. "Thank you, Aang."

I smile sheepishly.

"I told you something would happen," Sokka says knowingly.

"Yeah...but did you see those people dressed up as Fire Lords?" I laugh, breaking the lingering tension.

_Aang: On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten Fire-lords a-leaping,_  
_Zuko: Nine ladies dancing,_  
_Meng: Eight panda lilies,  
Azula: Seven grasshopperswans a-jumping,  
Zuko: Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree_


	11. The Eleventh Day Of Christmas

_Thanks to _Spirit World _for the suggestion pairing for this AU chapter!_

* * *

Azula, she was the new girl at school whom not very many people took a liking to, but Sokka…well he found something he liked about her. Whether it was the death threats she had made against him or not, he still had a soft spot for her. And so this is how they ended up dating for their schooling life.

The last year of their Senior Year was occurring as they spoke, and their school day had just ended. Of course they'd be going back tomorrow but they had hours of studying ready for them when they got home.

"Hey, babe, do you want to come back to my place?"

Azula's eyes which had been glazed over now turned back to normal as she took the headphones out of her ears.

"What?"

"Do you want to come back to my place to study?" he repeats is question.

She shrugs. "Oh yeah, sure," she says in a monotone.

Sokka frowns but nonetheless continues to lead her to his car. Azula had been the same from day one. Never wanting to associate herself with others, always miserable…it's like she didn't have any emotions at all. Sokka noted that he'd have to meet her family.

Sokka opened the door for his girlfriend and they walked inside his house. They sat in his room and immediately Sokka tipped his bag upside down to reveal the contents of his bag. Next he unzipped a smaller compartment retrieving his mobile and placing it gently on the desk next to him.

The two studied for almost an hour and was already getting bored.

"OK, if _y _equals the square root of 64 and-"Sokka started before a buzzing sound and a ringing tone erupted through the room. Sokka quickly pounced on his mobile and muttered to himself what was written on the screen, 'Ready'. Sokka grinned and instantly took Azula's hand, much too abrupt for Azula, and headed upstairs.

"Now where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They reached the room on the second floor of the house and ended up staring blankly at the tarred street and surrounding houses out the window. "Wow, well this is surely exciting," Azula points out sarcastically.

But suddenly a melody began to fill her ears. A tune Azula had continuously listened to when she was a small girl._ How did he know? This brings back memories. _

"Uh, what is this?" she asked, looking around dumbly at the Scottish men who had revealed themselves who were playing the bagpipes. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and frowned.

They wore clothing Azula would never what to see again in her life, with mixes of reds and blacks.

"Well you're never cheerful so I thought that this would make you happy," Sokka stated a little uncertainly.

Azula made a face as if to say 'you can't be serious'? as she watched them dance around.

"How do you think this would make me happy?"

Sokka recoiled slightly. "Well music is meant to do that. Don't you feel your aura becoming more…colourful?" he asked hopefully.

The pipers had now stopped playing and Azula shot them an evil glare, which even they could make out from her place at the window. "Did I say you could stop playing?" she shouted angrily.

They immediately commenced playing again and Sokka chuckled.

"Yes," she replied from Sokka's previous question with a devious glare, but a slight smile playing at her lips.

Sokka shrugged. "Well, it's a start."

Azula broke out into a smile and pulled him into a kiss as the men continued playing.

_Azula: On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Aang: Ten Fire-lords a-leaping,_  
_Zuko: Nine ladies dancing,_  
_Meng: Eight panda lilies,  
Azula: Seven grasshopperswans a-jumping,  
Zuko: Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
Toph: And a partridge in a pear tree _

_I scraped the bottom of the barrel for this idea. Please don't kill me if it was bad_ Spirit World. :D _Thanks everyone for sticking by me. One last chapter to go!_

* * *


	12. The Twelfth Day Of Christmas

_Azula makes her appearance again. This involves everyone, so it won't be focused all on Azula etc. Anyways I don't want to give it away. Enjoy the big finale!!! _

_I don't own Avatar._

* * *

"I'm an outcast!" she screamed melancholy.

"I'm an outcast," she repeated softly in barely a whisper.

"Azula, look at me. You are not an outcast. Everybody likes you."

She turned her head and let out a short laugh. "Really?" She shot him a glare as if to say 'who are you kidding?'

He averted his eyes to the floor. "How can I prove it you?"

She frowned and shrugged getting up to leave.

He held her hand. "I like you."

"So, you're just one person."

"Everyone will forgive you in time, I promise. If I can, then everybody can."

She managed a small, fake smile, which seemed to satisfy him and he walked off to send some messages by hawk.

* * *

"Azula, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving for a while; I'm going to Ember Island for a break. To get my head together," she explained confidently.

"And you weren't even going to tell me?" He shook his head from the thought. "Please, stay, just a little longer so we can talk about this."

"I'm sorry," she states before walking out of the door.

He racked his brain for a reason for Azula to stay. "Wait! You have to stay, because, uh, Mai's pregnant."

Azula dropped her bag and immediately wheeled around. "She's what?!" she asked disbelievingly.

"Pregnant," he confirmed. "So you have to stay."

Azula's face lit up. "I can't believe it." Then she frowned. _But why didn't she tell me? _"No she won't care if I'm here or not. Goodbye."

He followed her out the door; a frown plastered on his face, and took her bags. They embraced and swapped kisses before she strode across the lawn. That's when she heard drums playing and quickly turned around. There stood 10 drummers beating away at their drums. She wore a dumfounded look on her face as a hand gently touched her shoulder.

Then other people began to reveal themselves. She saw men playing the bagpipes, people dressed up like her deranged father and ladies doing a funny dance. And then a girl whom she had never seen before came into view holding a bunch of flowers, next to the pond were grasshopperswans chirping loudly, next she ran up to hug her brother who had geese-reindeer following him. As they pulled back Azula noticed Mai and looked away. Birdrats were sitting in high trees filling the air with a sweet lullaby. Ty lee held 3 cute rabbithens in her arms, Katara was feeding the turtle ducks in the pond and Toph was plainly looking bored eating a…pear.

The music continued playing, the creatures let out their weird and wonderful noises and everyone who had come along were talking quietly to each other. Azula stared at what was placed in front of her in disbelief.

"What is this?" she asked her fiancée.

"This is to show that you are not an outcast, and that everybody likes you."

She then said a little too loudly, "Well why didn't Mai tell me that she's pregnant?"

All heads turned toward Azula and then to a blushing Mai as if a tennis match had been put in front of them and the music had instantly stopped playing.

He laughed nervously. "Well, you see…"

"You told her I was pregnant?!" Mai screamed.

Sokka now ran in front of them and yelled…

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Azula: Twelve drummers drumming,  
__Eleven pipers piping,  
Aang: Ten Fire-lords a-leaping,_  
_Zuko: Nine ladies dancing,_  
_Meng: Eight panda lilies,  
Azula: Seven grasshopperswans a-jumping,  
Zuko: Six geese-reindeer a-laying,  
Mai: Five golden rings,  
Aang: Four calling birdrats,  
Ty lee: Three rabbithens,  
Katara: Two turtle ducks,  
All: And a partridge in a pear tree!_

_

* * *

_

Haha done! This was like a terrible parody or some kind of crack chapter. Never done anything like this before. Wow. Well tell me what you think, and honestly if you say you hated it I will never ever do something like this again lol. THANKS to everyone who read. You are all brilliant! Really, you are!!!


End file.
